harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of production team easter eggs
This is a list of production team easter eggs featured in the ''Harry Potter'' films. These easter eggs were generally inserted by members of the art department onto prop items such as newspapers, posters, and labels. They are typically tributes to members of the production staff and their families. The list is arranged alphabetically by the surnames of the production staff. Andrew Ackland-Snow Andrew Ackland-Snow worked as an art director on all eight ''Harry Potter'' films. *Andrew Snowy Owl (Gryffindor) *Andrew Snowy Owl (Slytherin) Alastair Bullock Alastair Bullock worked as an art director on every film from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban onward. He also worked as an uncredited draughtsman on Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. * Alistair Ballcocke * Alistaire Ballcocke * Owle Bullock Celia Barnett Celia Barnett is a specialist researcher who worked in the art department on all eight Harry Potter films. * Celia Barnett's Supasnacks * Maxwell Barnett Rob Bliss Rob Bliss worked as a concept artist on the first three ''Harry Potter'' films, ''Order of the Phoenix'', and ''Half-Blood Prince''. * Robert Bliss Mauricio Carneiro Mauricio Carneiro served as a costume illustrator for every film from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire onward. He also worked as a costumer for Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince. *Carneiro Players *Carneirus Method *Mauricio Carneiro *Mauricius *Mauricius Carneirus *M. Carneiro (Muggle) *M. Carneiro (wizard) *M. Carneirus (American) *M. Carneirus (British) *M. P. Carneirus *Lima Carneiro Stuart Craig Stuart Craig was the production designer for all eight ''Harry Potter'' films. *Stuart Craggius *Stuart Craggy *Stuart's Folly Jordan Crockett Jordan Crockett worked as an art department production assistant on the first two ''Harry Potter'' films. Crockett also worked as a draughtsman on Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. *Troll of Nadroj *Winky Crockett (Gryffindor) *Winky Crockett (Slytherin) *Winky Crockett's Elbow Grease Julia Dehoff Julia Dehoff worked as a production assistant on Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, then as a draughtsman for every other film in the series, with the exception of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. * Dehoff * Julia Dehoff * Julius Dehoff * Julius Dehoffe Lucy Evans Lucy Evans worked as an assistant music supervisor on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. She also served as an assistant to David Barron on Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows: Part 1. * Lucy Evans Lydia Fry Lydia Fry served as an uncredited temporary graphic design assistant on . She also worked as an art department assistant on both parts of Deathly Hallows. *Lydia Fry Rosie Goodwin Rosie Goodwin worked as a set decorator on the final three ''Harry Potter'' films. She also worked as an assistant production buyer on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. * Goodwin's Chocolate Extravaganza * Rosie's Garden Seed Co. * Rosie Goodwin David Heyman David Heyman produced all eight ''Harry Potter'' films, as well as Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. * David Heyman (in-universe) Jody Jackman Jody Jackman worked as an art department coordinator on every film from ''Chamber of Secrets onward. * Jack Jodieman * Jody Jacknife Neil Lamont Neil Lamont worked as the supervising art director for the first six ''Harry Potter'' films. * Neil Lament * Neil La Mounte * Neil Nuts Eduardo Lima Eduardo Lima is a graphic artist who worked on every film from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban onward. *Eduaphora Mergus *Eduardo Lima (in-universe) *Eduardo Lima Filho *Eduardus Lima *Edwardus Lima *Eduardus Limette Black *Eduardus Limus *Eduardo's Unbreakable Eggs *E. M. L. Potions Co. *E. Lima *E. Limaria *E. Limus *E. A. Limus *E. W. Limus *Lima *Lima Carneiro *Lima Lush *Lima Press *Limunus *Luciano Limus *M. L. Books *Mina Lima *Minalima Books *Miro Limus *Minulimus Method Lima has also slipped in several tributes to his Brazilian heritage and hometown of Caxambu: *Caxambu Style Borborygmus Potion *International weather section in the Daily Prophet listing Caxambu, Manaus, and Teresina *"Ginger Witch Arrested In Caxambu With Fake Henna" *"G8 3/4 to Meet in Caxambu" *''My Brazilian Love Music'' *Article in The New York Ghost listing Caxambu as a site of an international manhunt Chris Lunney Chris Lunney worked as an archivist on ''Prisoner of Azkaban'', ''Goblet of Fire'', and ''Order of the Phoenix''. * Chris Lunney Dominic Masters Dominic Masters worked as an assistant art director on the first three ''Harry Potter'' films. *Dominic Maestro *Dominique Maestro Stephenie McMillan Stephenie McMillan worked as a set director on all eight ''Harry Potter'' films. *Stephenie *Stephenie McMillan Miraphora Mina Miraphora Mina is a graphic artist who worked on all eight Harry Potter films. *Eduaphora Mergus *E. M. L. Potions Co. *M. L. Books *Mina Lima *Miraforum (American witch) *Miraforum (British witch) *Mina *Mina Meadery of Aynha *M. Mina *Miraphora Mina (Hogwarts student) *Miraphora Mina (Ministry employee) *Miro Limus *Minalima Books *Minas *M. L. Minas *Minulimus Method *Miraphorus Magic Set *Ruth Mina Mina has also slipped in several tributes to her son Luca Caruso: *Luca Books *L. Caruso Music *Luca Caruso (Muggle) *Luca Caruso (wizard) *Luccas Carusus *Lucamelody Blues Special *Lukas Karuzos *Luxo Karuzos *Luxo Karuzos II Mina also included tributes to her grandparents: * Emanuel Hurwitz * Kay Hurwitz Cyrille Nomberg Cyrille Nomberg worked as an illustrator and conceptual artist on the first two ''Harry Potter'' films. * Cyrille Sounds * Cyrillic Model * Nomberg's Prime Turpenslime Anji Oliver Anji Oliver worked as a producer coordinator on the final three [[Harry Potter films|''Harry Potter films]]. * Anji Oliver Amanda Pettett Amanda Pettett worked as a production assistant on Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. She served as a construction coordinator on all seven ''Harry Potter'' films released thereafter. * Amanda Pettet Heather Pollington Heather Pollington is a graphic artist who worked on Goblet of FireHeather Pollington's CV from her professional website and Fantastic Beasts.Heather Pollington's profile on IMDb * H. Pollingtonious * Pollington & Newman's Nicholas Saunders Nicholas Saunders is a graphic artist who worked on Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows: Part 1. * Nicholas Saunders (in-universe) * Saunders' Invisible Silk Elicia Scales Elicia Scales worked as an archivist on the final three [[Harry Potter films|''Harry Potter films]]. * Elicia * Elicia Scales Penelope Taylor Penelope Taylor worked as an assistant to David Yates on Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. * Penelope Taylor Sarah "Toad" Tozer Sarah "Toad" Toazer worked as a set designer on Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. * Toad Toazer Emma Vane Emma Vane worked as a draughtsman on multiple films beginning with Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. *Emma Vane (Muggle) *Emma Vane (witch) *Emma Vanity (Gryffindor) *Emma Vanity (Slytherin) Lauren Wakefield Lauren Wakefield is a graphic artist who worked on Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and both parts of Deathly Hallows. *E. M. L. Potions Co. *Franciscus Fieldwake *Loretta Fieldwake *F. L. Wakefield *L. Wakefield (Muggle) *L. Wakefield (wizard) *L. Wakefield's Broomcare Wax *Lauren *Lauren Wakefield (in-universe) *Laurence Wakefield *Laurenzoo *Wakefield (Quidditch player) *Wakefields' Honky Classics *Wakefields Off the Record Glow in the Dark Gum *Wakefield's Sambata Alexandra Walker Alexandra Walker worked as an art director on Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, and Order of the Phoenix. *Alexandra Walker *Alexia Walkin Black Simon Wilkinson Simon Wilkinson worked as a propman on all eight ''Harry Potter'' films. *Simon Wilkinson Ruth Winick Ruth Winick worked as a graphic artist on Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets. She also worked as a draughtsman on Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire. *Rubens Winikus and Company Inc. *Rufus Winickus *Ruth Mina *Ruth Winikus *Winickus Press Oliver Wiseman Oliver Wiseman served as an assistant to David Heyman in the final three ''Harry Potter'' films. *Oliver Wiseman Jamie Wolpert Jamie Wolpert portrayed a newspaper vendor in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. He also worked behind-the-scenes, serving as an assistant to David Yates on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and as a book consultant on both parts of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. *Jamie Wolpert (in-universe) *Nigel Wolpert David Yates David Yates was the director of the final four films in the ''Harry Potter'' series (Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince, Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Deathly Hallows: Part 2), as well as Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. * David Yates (in-universe) Notes and references Category:Lists (real-world)